


A Gamble

by ProdigalEzplorer (Asguardian)



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 01:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1285516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asguardian/pseuds/ProdigalEzplorer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Graves and Twisted Fate ruled the streets before the bitter betrayal. Maybe there was more there than just a rocky alliance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gamble

They had a lot in common, what could Graves say. When they both turned over their hands, four aces, the ruse was up. But Twisted Fate only smiled in that way he did when he recognized a contender. Graves liked him in a heartbeat; they teamed up and ruled the streets.

Twisted Fate was seated at a poker table, chewing his thumb in that strange way he did in thought. Graves was at the bar, swigging down another beer. Twisted Fate revealed his hand; the man across him flipped the table screaming.

Action, Graves thought, pulling his pistol from its holster. He shot the man down as Twisted Fate swooped up the loot from the ground. Twisted Fate tipped his hat as the two exited the bar posthaste.

It was a mad dash to safety, both aware of the stakes close behind them. Demacia was quick to crack down on gambling, so they'd already been playing a dangerous hand. Now they had to figure out where to go before the authorities found them.

They split up at the sound of soldier behind them; Graves was by far the better shot that Twisted Fate, so Graves tried to draw their attention more in his direction. Demacian military rarely carried any range weapons. All Graves had to do was give Twisted Fate enough time to gain some distance, then his safety would be guaranteed.

Graves waited two beats in his mind before hauling ass in the opposite direction of Twisted Fate. The law followed him since he was now the only one in sight.

Glad I only had three beers, Graves thought, letting out a laugh.

He skid around a tight corner and pasted himself against the wall behind a trash can. It did exactly what he hoped it would; the troops ran right past. He waited until the shouting died down entirely. Then Graves started whistling a tuneless melody and headed to the safe-house.

 

Twisted Fate was sitting in the loft of the abandoned barn they'd found, sorting the loot into two piles. Graves never concerned himself that Twisted Fate would cheat him; after all, he was the better shot.

“Ya ditched them that fast?” Twisted Fate asked as he climbed the ladder.

“They're Demacians. They don't even carry guns,” Graves laughed, picking up a coin from his stack to twirl. “Where did ya cash in the chips?”

“At the same bar. They didn't care.”

“Hah! Always trying your luck, aren't ya?”

“It's not luck if you win,” Twisted Fate smiled at him with that cocky grin.

“Someone's gonna shoot that smile right off ya face, one day,” Graves said, fluffing some of the hay for what would be his bed.

“Fate's in my name, Graves. Unlike your unfortunate name.”

Graves flopped into the pile. “At least my name doesn't imply I'm gonna get fucked before meeting my fate.”

The cocky smile met Twisted Fate's eyes now, fulling acknowledging a challenge. Twisted Fate stood, dusted off his pants, placed his hat gently on a different hay pile and flopped himself into Graves' pile of hay.

“What the fuck, Fate? Go make your own damn bed.”

“No,” Twisted Fate said. “Let's make a bet. You win, I get up and make my own bed. You lose, I stay right here and you can make a new bed.”

“What's the game?”

“Not cards, cause you're a fucking cheater.”

“So are you.”

“I bet I can make you uncomfortable enough to leave this pile without using anything but one finger.”

“How much did you drink?”

“I have five minutes. You can track it on my watch,” Twisted Fate pulled the chain from his pocket, unclasped it from his pants and handed it to Graves.

“Who you steal this one from?”

“Don't matter. Start calculating the time.”

Graves opened the watch, and nodded when it hit the twelve. Twisted Fate held out one finger so he could see it and promptly put it on Graves nose.

“This gon be a gamble you lose, Fate.”

Twisted Fate moved his finger down Graves nose, the circled his lips. He ran a finger across them and inspected Graves' face. Graves' eyes were on the watch, clearly unperturbed by the actions. The finger trailed down his chin, following his neck till he hit the first button. When Twisted Fate somehow managed to undo the first button with only one finger, Graves' turned his eyes from the watch. Twisted Fate undid all four of his oversize buttons, revealing his undershirt below. He proceeded to poke and prod till it was untucked from his jeans. Then the hand was under his shirt, tracing his abdomen below.

“How much time do I have?” Twisted Fate asked, the smile now as condescending as it was proud.

“Three minutes.”

He moved a hand up higher, till he hit a nipple. Twisted Fate swirled his finger around, and now Graves looked to him, his brows furling ever so slightly.

“Games over at time or when you get up and walk away,” He said, while flicking the nipple he had just raised with his nail.

Graves took in a breath and looked back to the watch. “You've got two minutes.”

Undeterred, he repeated the motion on the other side. Then he moved center and trailed straight down, tugging Graves' pants lower. He pulled till the little trail of hair leading further could be seen. Twisted Fate played with them a moment, until Graves let out a little gasp. Then he was pushed off and away as Graves was up on his feet.

“Fuck you,” Graves said and began moving to another spot.

“Well, that's what I was hopin' for.”

Graves looked at him like he was crazy.

“Let's fuck, Graves,” Twisted Fate was laying on his back, arms crossed.

Unable to deny he was already hard, Graves shrugged. “You got booze up here, Fate? Cause I ain't interested in fucking you sober.”

Twisted Fate laughed and rustled around in the hay behind him. He pulled out two bottles of moonshine.

“You holding out on me?” Graves said, grabbing one and knocking it back.

“Nah, just saving it for a special occasion.” Twisted Fate took one sip of his bottle, then handed that one to Graves as well. Graves pounded that one too, then flushed he fell back into the hay.

“Ya already look better,” Graves said with a laugh.

Twisted Fate kissed him; Graves returned it. Twisted Fate undid his own pants hastily, then undid Graves'. He rubbed Graves to get him erect; Graves groaned and unbuttoned Twisted Fate's vest and undershirt. Twisted Fate shrugged out of the rest of his clothes and tossed them aside. Graves ran his hands up and down Twisted Fate's body.

“You a flat broad, Fate” Graves slurred out.

“Thanks, cause I'm not a broad, Graves.”

“And that voice is terrible.”

Twisted Fate rustled through his bag till he found his Vaseline; he wiped it onto Graves' penis and then swirled a bit around his anus. He then pushed him into the hay and climbed on top of him, lowering himself onto Graves.

“Aw, damn. You're tight,” Graves groaned aloud, gripping Twisted Fate's thighs and lifting him up and down slowly.

Twisted Fate moaned as he adjusted to the pressure inside him. Graves smiled at the sound, closing his eyes and nodding. Then Twisted Fate began to move himself up and down on Graves; he grabbed his own dick to pump it along in time to his motions.

“D-damn...” Graves groaned, hitching his hips up when he came. Twisted Fate let out a short gasp and came himself moments later.

Twisted Fate pulled himself off and laid down on his back beside Graves. Graves pulled him into a stout hug.

“That was a great lay, Fate” He whispered, snuggling his face into Twisted Fate's hair and immediately snoring. Twisted Fate smiled in his usual cocky way; there wasn't a game in the world he couldn't win.

 


End file.
